Eyes
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Sasuke thinks of Naruto's eyes, and reveals some similarities he's never thought of before. [yaoi can be ignored] [one-shot]


**Disclaimer:** _The characters and world of the Naruto manga/anime do not in any way belong to me. If they did... I would be one very rich college student._   
**Kuroi-chan's disclaimer:** _The nickname 'Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That, and she'll nag me into yelling at you.  
_**Saaski-chan's disclaimer:** _The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die._

  
**AN** _This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction. Please don't hurt me if you don't like it, and also note that I've only wanted about a third of the series and haven't had access to any of the manga [which is only up to vol. 3 in my local bookstore]. So, I'm sorry if this isn't too accurate. And I'm not sure if this is any good, because I really fail to see a point at all._ [sweatdrops]_ Good thing it's only a one-shot!_

_   
_   
**Title:** _Eyes_   
**Summary:** _Sasuke thinks of Naruto's eyes, and reveals some similarities he's never thought of before.  
_**Pairings:** _None_

__

* * *

I was... surprised, the first time that I saw it. That look of utter hatred and anger in his eyes. I didn't think that Naruto could actually get angry. He got annoyed, sure. I made it one of my personal, rather petty, goals to annoy him as much as I possibly could. Not that it was hard to do, or anything.  
  
I don't call him "dead last" for nothing.  
  
But, when I first saw his eyes turn cold, it was enough to frighten me. I mean, really frighten me. Those weren't the eyes of the Naruto that I knew. They weren't the eyes that reflected every emotion, every thought and every revelation that I so often looked into and did my best to annoy.  
  
Those eyes... were already angry. Angry in ways I couldn't even comprehend. In ways that sent my heart pounding loudly enough for a ninja two miles away to hear. I didn't like being surprised like that - I didn't like looking into something so full of hatred.  
  
I didn't like his eyes that way. They weren't supposed to be that way. His eyes were supposed to be emotional and blue. Not cold and redish black.  
  
But, now that I've seen those eyes and studied them through my own terrified orbs, I suppose there has to be a time when all of his bottled up rage can emerge. And that time is best in the heat of battle, when he knows that there's something he needs to protect. Nearly the entire population of the Konoha village absolutely _hates_ Naruto. He knows it, and they know he knows it - and they don't try to hide it. They _want_ him to know that they hate him.  
  
But Kakashi-sensai doesn't hate him. And Iruka-sensai doesn't hate him. I don't think that Sakura really hates him either, but with her it's rather hard to tell.  
  
And... _I_ don't hate him either.  
  
But - I don't think that Naruto knows that. He knows that certain people can tolerate his antics, but he doesn't expect anybody not to hate him. He's grown up in such a way that he expects harsh words no matter what he does. He grew up being hated, so that's exactly what he expects. I grew up like him as well - alone. I had nobody, I told myself that I needed nobody. But he... he wants attention, and he strives to get it. And... he gets it. He got my attention the moment he crouched down in front of me and stared me down.  
  
And my attention grew when I saw his eyes change that first time. I knew, in that moment, what he could become if he could unleash all of that anger as power. That is what scared me, more so that the fact that his eyes had changed.  
  
He got attention all right, the question was - is that a good thing or not?

===

  
Sasuke sighed, staring down at the ground from his perch on a high-branched tree. His gaze was resting on the object of his musings, as said blond attempted to ask his pink-haired team-mate out on a date. His idea of a date being, of course, eating ramen.  
  
Sakura, as she always did, smacked Naruto and walked away, presumabally searching for Sasuke.  
  
A sudden dead expression flashed through Naruto's eyes. The look was immedietly replaced by false happiness as the blond wandered away from their current training area in the opposite direction that Sakura had left. The bounce in his step, however, was short lived and he soon began dragging his feet.  
  
Sasuke jumped from his perch to land next to the blond.  
  
And they walked together. Saying nothing, explaining nothing. They just walked.

* * *

**AN** _Eto... was there actually a point to this at all?! [sweatdrops] If you find one, let me know, okay?  
_  
  
.


End file.
